The present invention relates generally to the field of sewing machines and related devices. More particularly, the invention is directed to an automatic thread cutting attachment for motorized and/or computer-operated embroidery and sewing machines.
Most thread cutting devices known in the prior art for motorized embroidery and sewing machines are formed of at least one cutting blade or curve-line cutting structure. The design of these prior art cutting devices have proved to be deficient in a number of areas. The deficiencies often manifest themselves while the embroidery machine is in operation and include the thread becoming caught in the machine or the ends of the thread being too long, thus causing the thread to catch in the stitches. These problems all affect the automatic and consistently even operation of the machine and often result in less than desirable embroidery and sewing results.
Accordingly, there is a great need in the art for a more effective thread cutting device which eliminates or greatly reduces the disadvantages of current thread cutting device designs.